Negligence
by Angels-Choice
Summary: "Christine, no one will ever love you as I do.  If anything you were no more than a whim of desire to him.  I know it! I saw the way he looked at you!  And it made me sick!"- "What did you do to Him? Erik, Tell me!" DARK.
1. Disgust

Negligence.

chapter 1-Disgust.

"Just look…one glance just one and then it will be over. You look once a year just to remind yourself of the true monster that you really are."

Erik sighed deeply sitting in front of his mirrors, no other hell than his very own torture chamber. The room was in the shape of an octagon, massive mirrors covered the walls the ceiling and the floor were black as onyx , The ceiling raising to a grand height of fifteen feet. The chamber was empty except for a lowly creature in the middle of the room, Sitting upon a small stool. 

As he removed his mask he could not help but shake at the sight, mirrored around him. What he beheld, to put it lightly a death head, it mirrored a skull, and tightly draped around was that of a pale, yet gray tint of so called flesh.

Veins were visibly protruding, pulsing. They marked a web of trails. You would never guess them from scars that were scarlet red.   
His eyes, they were nonexistent though in the dark they could be seen as a flashing of black diamonds, and even at times crimson, golden red, spitting fire.

His lips swollen, they as well were scarlet, Odd liquids were found gaping from scars that never healed. His face in description was malformed and utterly revolting. Let us not forget his nose well, that was just it there was no nose. A great black hole severs as a nose…that never grew.

Erik's shaking turning into convulsing, grasping at his eyes. It made him sick. His stomach shook it ached and soon enough, he found himself no longer in his stool but protruding vomit and bile onto the floor.

"Damn it!" he cursed under is breath.

Replacing himself upon his stool. "I'd say that was an improvement. From past years experience." 

Holding his stomach nausea still encompassing his body.

"Ohh Christine, for you I will pray, pray that you never set eyes upon my-".  
Stopping in mid sentence, something shattered the silence, a scream, a gasp,

"Christine"!!! 

Erik ran out of the chamber. Running, down two fleets of stairs, in the darkness a candle remaining at the bottom of the stairs, it glowed tints of red reflecting the carpeted stairs, carpet from Persia.

His mind was racing, "My Mask!!! Damn it!!!" The door nearly unhinged when he opened it.

Startling his eyes succumb by light. Instinct took in and Erik's arms flung to cover his face.

Stepping in the room "What the bloody hell is she doing with so many lights on is a fire not enough!!" He thought to himself.

Standing next to a night stand Erik shot a gas lamp down to the floor shatter after shatter, Completing. A total of five crumpled figures releasing a clear liquid, oil. laying on the floor, the Persian carpet.

"That was imported Damn it!" He reflected, almost regretted his quick take of action. 

A look of shock was apparent in her expression. 

Panting Erik looked on towards her, knowing the light of the fire did not reveal his identity. So why then did she scream? 

"What is it"!

"Its . . . It's a Rat" she uttered. "Ohh Erik please, please kill it. . .it's hideous and the mere sight frightens me" she whispered. 

"How can she be so innocent". He thought. 

Well it's a good thing I had knocked the lamps out. I should have hated to see the pained expression on my angels face as what she just said, if possible distorted the expression of my so called face even more into revolted disgust.

She meekly pointed to the corner of her room next to the bureau, on the floor was a rat, he admited it was large and it looked dirty, matted and mangled due to age he supposed, after all what lives in the fifth cellar of the opera house. It must have made its settlement here a while ago and would not surprise me should it have lived here one day or one year. Silently pacing to the "hideous" rat he picked it up. It made no attempts to escape. With One swift movement.

CRACK!!! 

A gasp of shock managed to protrude form Christines pale lips, a shudder from her delicate, porcelain figure. 

It felt no pain. I observed my action…The corpse looked normal except for the feat that its neck had been twisted…twisted…yet the head faced the original direction where nature intended the creatures sights… its blood trailed a protruding vein down my arm. 

"You would do well to remember my dear that beauty is a matter of ones opinion". The rat now dangling by its head, in his hand. 

"Please Erik I…"she murmured 

"You will be silent!" he growled.

Walking to the dim fire, he threw the mangled body.

"I think that you will manage to endure the rest of the night in peace, and if there is nothing else I will excuse myself, good evening Madame".

I Exited the room in silence as if she notice. She was fixated on the burning carcass which kept her pathetic fire a flow.

"If I ever had a conscience it is long gone . . .". 

Next Morning-

I'm so freighted.


	2. Quite the Fright

Chapter 2- Quite the Fright

(Only Hours later, Early Morning)

ChristinePOV

"Ohh Raoul I miss you so much. Time is non-existent here…and it scares me I can not tell you if I've been here a day or a week, It feels like forever. I only wish you were here to comfort me… I'm not sure about anything anymore". Christine sat in her room silently talking to herself, silent tears streamed down her white cheeks.

"Yes, he did scare me last night, No Raoul its alright. He didn't mean it, He would never do anything to cause me pain in anyway …he…he Loves me. Its all he ever tells me…You don't understand Raoul I know he means it he would not lie to me, and not about love."

"Yes you are right, He was not the angel my father promised but I believe he was sent for a purpose…Raoul! Why do you question me so? Looking out for me, you? That's what this game is? If you were truly looking out for me-" Christine stopped.

In thunderous blasts melodious music rang through the house just reaching Christines room.

"He really is a genius Raoul, you don't know him like I do. Leave? Raoul, if you were truly looking out for me, well then I wouldn't be here!!!"

Christine stood up to leave the room, walking out she headed toward the sound of the music playing.

The house was dark and cold. She shivered and held herself as she walking into the living room. There was Erik, playing a composition in the making, She quietly made her way to his side standing next to the organ. She sat in a chair placed conveniently close.

Erik POV

I could see her out of the corner of my eye sitting and watching me with intensity. Yet I could not stop my fingers from sliding across the keys, even though my arms seemed numb with a dull pain.

I did not turn to look at her. "Why, have you been crying my Dear?". I asked in concern. She did not answer but Erik, could see the look on her face. Her cheeks were tear stained, eyes and nose were red.

"Ohh yes dear, I know Erik didn't mean to frighten you last night, yes I could tell I freighted you, you just caught him unaware that is all."

Still no answer from her. Wait- "Erik!" she gasped. I finally stopped my playing to look at her with shock,

"Christine what's wrong!"

"ohh Erik! your arms!" I turned to look down at my arms.

Christine POV

_"Erik, not even I will ever fully understand you"_. How could he not feel glass cut into his very own flesh. I could not help myself I could not utter a word at him, or the sight of his arms, shock succumb me. I could see shards of glass glisten as blood flowed freely from the large gashes randomly placed in his arms.

When finally I broke out of the trance, ohh the sight it was . . . explicit , he was covered. Even the keys of the organ were painted red.

Finally he looked down at himself, he was so calm. I could feel myself shake with horror, and worry. "Erik you need help, please listen to me what can I do, tell me!" I begged him.

_"How did this happen to you?" _I thought to myself. Now kneeling at his feet, I held his arms in my hands, they were so cold. _"I need your help, why won't he answer me! Why does he look at me so?" _


	3. Near death experience

Chapter 3- Near death experience 

"So that blood wasn't entirely from the rat I suppose." Erik thought to himself. He looked at Christine, she had a sincere look of worry. "Of course she's worried, If I die now then she would die down here as well" he thought to himself again.

Christine clung to him desperately. "we need to remove the glass from the wound, Erik are you listening to me" she began to tug at him. "lets go to the kitchen, Come with me!" she begged.

He finally answered "Yes, my dear you are right". They walked to the kitchen quickly. He was drenched in blood.

They sat down at the table and Christine started to remove the glass shards. "You shouldn't have thrown around all that glass last night." She reprimanded.

"And you shouldn't have screamed over a rat!" he hissed.

She glared daggers at him, and he returned them.

"Erik, how could you not notice this, did you not feel any pain?" she questioned bewildered.

"I suppose you could say I am used to pain, of all kinds. After so much pain in one life time you learn to endure it" he said solemnly. She glanced back up at him, he could tell there was pity in her eyes. "Don't look at me so!" he growled, "I will not be pitied it's to late for pity, a waste of time".

"Erik we will need to wash out the cut, you don't want to get an infection." She sighed. "If you insist though I would rather wrap it up and consider the deed done" he sighed. "Its your arm's you can't risk infection." She confessed.

"Christine…do you…l-" he stopped looking at his arms, they were stained with blood and just now started to ache. "Do you love me?".

She stared at him in question. "Erik" she paused, "let me get some water and rags for your arms" she quickly stood up to leave.

He quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Don't bother I will get it myself " he growled standing up and forced her back into a chair.

Disappearing into the dark hall she stood up quickly. "He is mad. I don't understand you Erik, why do you torment me so. Why! You must hate me." She whispered to herself. Hearing footsteps approach she quickly returned to her seat. She couldn't help but fret with her hands, anything to keep her mind from wondering.

Erik returned with a pan of hot water and rags for dressing his arms. He gently set them down upon the table and returned to his chair. He stared intently at Christine, she could feel his eyes burrowing into her flesh. It made her shake and tremor.

She began to wash out the wound quickly. "Please

Erik, don't stare at me so" she whispered. Knowing it was more of a glare. "You never answered my question, Angel!" He sneered at her with sarcasm.

"Erik stop this! Its not like you to treat me like this, where is my Angel?" she gasped. Searching his eyes.

He leaned back in his seat and looked away in frustration and anger. "I am your Angel Christine!" he yelled at her. Catching her off guard she quickly pushed her chair back, should she feel the urge to leave, very quickly she thought.

"Don't try and leave Christine, there will be a consequence". He already knew exactly what she was thinking.

She looked away from him, her hand clung to her chest. She had seen Erik mad and this was nothing more than a fit. Though that could change within a second and that was not something that she wanted.

Quickly changing the subject. "Ohh Erik stop" she smiled slightly "now give me your arm, your are so moody" she teased, starting to wrap up his arm.

He turned to look at her, "she is quite smart, but no one can fool me" he thought. "She is so beautiful, and lucky that she is". Her blonde hair was falling out, and framed her face, which was perfect white as snow. And her eyes green they were so beautiful, they reminded him of the ocean after a storm so calm, yet free. Her lips were like rose petals, dark red.

He watched her finish his left arm and start to wrap up the right. He scoffed, and let this little disagreement pass not wanting to pursue the matter further. For now at least.

Ermm. . .Do I have any R&R'ers out there??? Hello (echo…) Any body??? Should I still continue…Am I the only one who Likes a dark story? Okay then…- Angels-Choice


	4. Little Decisions

AN- Just remember I don't own any of the characters. Duh and you know the rest, I just want to thank WakeupandsmellDeath, for all the awesome comments, they make me happy! And the people who put my story on their alerts, thankx for giving it a chance

"I should let her go back up to the surface, no doubt that fool of a viscount will want to see her".

Erik sat upon a piano bench, beside a dyeing fire in his room, with the company of a large glass of brandy.

He could hardly debate his next move with Christine should he let her go back up, would she come back to him, "It has only been five days, Damn it!

five days . . . One hundred and twenty hours . . . . Seven thousand two hundred minutes. . . . . four hundred two thousand seconds." Erik calculated, while he listened to the fire crackle. Sipping his drink slowly, "Am I such a monster that no one can stand to be with me for five days not even a week".

Quickly drawn out of his thoughts by a faint noise Erik swallowed the rest of his brandy with no hesitation, setting the glass down. He paced out of the room and down stairs.

Stopping in front of Christines bedroom door. Standing in complete silence he opened the door and peered in at Christine as she lay sleeping in silence.

"Christine" he mused hardly audible. He slowly prowled into the room, coming closer to her with every step. Until he came upon her, standing directly over her.

He watched her chest move up and down and the way her hair cascaded down her body so beautifully.

"I Hate you" he sneered clenching his fists. "And I love you" he whispered. He quickly fled her room before he would make an action that would produce either of his emotions. He went into the kitchen possibly for another drink, the more the merrier right. Sitting down at the table for a moment to think. A moment turned into an hour, an hour into morning .

She must leave here. There would eventually be a search, that pompous boy, leading the way down into the depths of MY opera house no doubt.

Erik still sat at the kitchen table thinking to himself waiting for Christine to wake. Of course thinking never truly does any good when thinking is all you have. Your mind tends to wonder to dangerous places.

"Maybe I will kill them both…". Pausing to take this into consideration. "No, Erik that is the brandy talking,, simply kill the boy just kill the boy"

"well, I could kill him", Erik said dryly. "I mean honestly a rope around the neck, one pull, possibly two. It would hardly be an effort. . .and yet worth any effort offered to the deed" he sneered.

Hearing a creak in the floor bored he stopped his ramblings, He knew he was not alone. He silently waited for a movement nothing. "Good morning Christine" he cooed. "Do you like standing in doorways or would you like to sit with me" his tone was sweet and bitter. But, she took his offer to sit with him. She did not make a single noise. "Christine I am sending you up back into the opera today, this morning as a matter of fact." His eyes peered into hers searching for her reaction. "I thought I had two more days, a full week is what you told me" she hesitantly questioned "Are you complaining?" he replied. She looked at him quickly and dropped her sight to her hands laying in her lap. "That's what I thought-" but he was interrupted before he could finish what he was saying. "Angel, who were you talking about before I walked in. No one that I know, I presume" she asked nonchalantly. "Christine, apparently respect for ones privacy is some thing you do not possess. Try that trick again and you could find yourself with a lovely lasso around your petite little neck" Erik hissed in a threatening manner. "Please, just tell me who you spoke of Angel you would never really kill anyone would you." "Christine how is it that you are so naïve, I was merely jesting my dear" "Don't treat me like a child Erik, and don't lie to me I know that you weren't joking and you stink of liquor, and are still dressed in last nights attire, so don't play superior to me" she cried. Amazing them both that she had spoke to him in such a manner and immediately regretting her action when she found herself on her back with Erik's long fingers intertwining with her hair as he straddled over her delicate figure. 

Well that was Chapter 4- Did I leave you guys in suspense? lol. Any R&R.

– Angels-Choice


	5. Insanity

All she could do was scream, scream from the pain, freight, Scream she was sorry, and beg for forgiveness.

"Please stop! Forgive me, Erik I'm sorry! Please, Angel, Angel!" Erik shook her as if she were a doll, a glass doll begging to be broken! She reached up with all her might trying to untangle him from her. Finally letting go of her hair, he grabbed her wrists pinning them down, as she stared on at him in complete horror, finally giving up her screams, they where useless. How was anyone going to hear their confrontation and screams from here. Uttering sobs and single words at a time. "Angel", "Erik", "please", "stop", "Help".

"No one can here you from down here, welcome to hell my dear, it isn't all that bad is it?" He whispered into her ear. "When you have lived as I have you will know that the world isn't wonderful. Its cold! And Hateful!" he growled.

"When killing becomes a profession and hiding is a way of life, then we will pass judgment, sound _fair?!_ Well let me tell you, life isn't fair, life is pain, would you like me to show you?" Erik's words came out in savage breaths. Christine lay motionless, but still conscience.

"Angel?. . . Christine is sorry, so sorry ". She said in a daze.

It didn't matter what he said now, she was in a state of shock, possibly insanity.

"Christine!" Erik screamed. No response. " Look at me" he ordered. Her eyes were open, she just looked straight forward, not a blink. Erik leaned her up to him, he gently tilted her face side to side examining the results of his actions. Immediate regret consumed and addicted his thoughts.

Lifting her into his arms he took her to her bedroom gently laying her down in her bed. The room was dark, the only light came from the hall.

Erik sat and waited in a chair staring at Christine his arms were tightly folded in front of his chest as he leaned forward with interest and observation, her eyes were bloodshot, tears stained her flushed face, and her hair was a tussled mess.

The glaze soon left her eyes as she began to blink, quite frequently as if it would help her mind register what had just happened. After a minute or two she began to turn her head, looking at her surroundings, sliding her sight around the room, from left to right and right to left.

Glancing over Erik for the third time, her eyes came to rest upon him, they sank into his flesh, devouring his very being and he was indebted to do the same. He didn't make a single movement.

"Christine?", Erik whispered.

Silence

Producing a blood-curdling scream. "Stay away from me! Stop!" she screamed, with all her soul. Making erratic movements as if she was still being attacked, then finally hurling herself off the bed and away from his dark figure she retreated to the back of the room and fell to the floor next to her bureau.

Watching the scene with great intensity, Erik quickly stood up. "Noooo!" she cried. Picking herself up running for the bathroom.

"Christine"! Erik screamed, pacing slowly after her, reaching the door as it slammed shut and heard the sound of the locks, "Christine" he yelled again.

OK, I fixed chapter 4, sorry guys it shouldn't have done that! Thanks for letting me know.

Ok once again I'm leaving you in suspense, but I don't think this is as bad as the last chapter, right. LOL. Just a little note I was listening to Linkin park when I wrote this and looked up the lyrics and I thought this is so Erik.-

"I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored"

No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now

Thanks for the R&R guys I luv it.-Angels-Choice


	6. A declaration of sorts

Curling her chest to her knee's Christine sat in a mindless behavior, resting her back to the door. Ease surrounded her at the separation of Erik and herself, though it was short lived when she felt the rapid striking against the door. She rushed to her feet knowing she only had a minute if that before he broke down the door.

She flashed her eyes to the counter looking for anything to protect herself, searching through the drawers.

"Christine!" Erik roared. "Open the door, Christine" he snarled.

Noises of Crashing, shattering, and utter destruction issued from the other room. There it was in plain sight glistening like an answered prayer, a pair of scissors. The blades were sharp and the tip acute. She rushed to the door, with weapon in hand. "I am coming Darling" she cried.

She slowly unfastened the locked door, prying it open, the creaking noise issued like a siren. Erik had a chair in his iron grip, and thrust it into the vanity with an aberrant force she hoped to never witness again, the two objects shattered in the collision, with a piercing clatter.

He slowly turned to face her, looking at her with hostility and aggression, the blades trembled within her hand.

One step at a time he came towards her, small and gradual then larger and faster. putting her hand out to warn him to stop,

"Erik! Regret is an awful feeling, and I believe should you come any closer it is something we would both feel", she declared.

He paused to consider this, with an inquisitive expression. Taking only but a moment to process before to continued to proceed toward her. Adrenalin rushed through her veins and she drew back the blade in a position to strike, thrusting it forward aiming for his abdomen. Only to be caught inches away from its destination.

"Regret indeed my dear," he smirked. "-Scissors, hmm well they are not my preferred weapon. But you seemed to make use of them quite nicely, and yet when I think of it, it would make the most terrible of messes."

"Don't touch me!" she cried with exasperation. Trying to free her wrists from his iron grasp.

"It doesn't seem that you are in a position to give orders now does it" he shouted

"No more, no more, please Erik. You were right I –I am –I was not myself. I did not mean to slander against you." She whispered.

"The Hell you didn't! You have No Idea Who I am, and you have no Idea what I would give to be your Viscount DeChangy he is ordinary, Normal! And that is something I will never obtain!" his voice was perfectly pitched and toned.

"Ordinary?!" she challenged in astonishment, "For a genius its a marvel at how obtuse you can be. Angel, to be normal is not a state of being, or mind it is merely made up. No one is normal, there is no such thing it is unattainable". She cried out, letting the piercing blades fall to the floor and she to her knees. He still clung to her wrists fearing if he released her she would disappear.

"No, you are mistaken how can you say that when you are here with me in this place." Kneeling down next to her.

"I need the out of here!" she murmured to herself


	7. Limited Freedom

Negligence Ch7-Limited Freedom

A/N- Wow, I feel so loved and Excited, especially about the fact that I'm not the only one who likes Dark Phics!!! I must say I luv writing BUT the reviews just make it all the more enjoyable. So I will keep updating, and hopefully all else will follow through. Thanx soo sooo soooo Much! I don't think I will end the story in a depression but yes I will start giving you guys a heads up for important events, sound fair.

Erik looked at Christine incredulously "Leave? Have I not offered you everything I have and more!" He growled in protest.

Silence consumed the air except for the occasional sob that Christine had tried to smother. She pondered her reply carefully knowing very well that the wrong answer would spiral into a 'domestic dispute' of sorts. Looking down on to the floor her mind strayed to several different thoughts such as, the restricted circulation to her hands from Erik's clasping grip positive it would leave bruises, Whether or not she would ever see civilization again, and finally to where those blasted scissors landed on the floor. That is where her eyes lay intently. Erik in complete fixation upon her every motion, debating on what action to take, recognized immediately the object of her intent gaze.

"Do you wish to kill me Christine?" he asked indifferently, "You know better than anyone I have by a hair's breadth denied you a desire. . ."

"It's strange really, one moment I feel I could kill you and a thousand times over, and yet to my terror I fear you would take my very soul with you, and that I similar to you would suffer those thousand deaths as well". She confessed confronting his gaze.

"So you realize that our fates are joined together. In a manner that is indescribable, " he breathed hardly audible.

"If you feel it is necessary to leave then I shall be obligated to comply, under conditions of course" speaking his reply as if it were a question.

"Conditions?"

"Yes conditions, know this my Dear that should you ever try to leave me, the first person I come after will be your admiring little Viscount, and believe me you will not find a rope around his neck oh no, no, no. I will make him _Suffer! _I will make him _bleed_, and I will _Shatter_ every bone in his Damned body, along with _any_ and _everyone_ who would try to stop me!" he snarled with pleaser, basking in the thought.

"I think you have made your conditions apparent," she whispered in fear. "when do I leave?"

"Blast you!" He cursed. "Does nothing else matter to you then to leave me?!" throwing her away from him. She trembled at the jolt and then sighed when she felt the pressure leave her wrists. Erik glared at her with longing.

"My only desire is to please _you_ and in return to be loved by _you_! Yet all I sense from you is contempt and pain, We are linked Christine and of that I am sure. Though you do not seem to know the true agony you cause me. Maybe I should show you!" Erik grabbed the scissors in a swift motion.

Sliding the glistening blade down his inner arm, needless to say blood projected out, though it was a clean cut. It was fairly deep dropping the scissors to the ground. Christine looked astonished at his action she didn't utter a word.

He looked at her, letting the open wound weep. "We shall go to the Masquerade Ball, and it is there that you will find freedom. For now you will not leave this opera house" saying that he silently paced out of the room.

AN- Ok well I know it was short but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting to long (You know who you are ha ha! ) , I've just been REALLY busy, w/ school and work etc. but I would LOVE to know what you all think, I sorry if its to dramatic or not dramatic enough but I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff….once again thank you so so SO much for the R&R, and much Luvs!!! –


	8. To the Masquerade

"Has he gone daft, how could he just cut himself like that. I can't even imagine the pain that escorts such a wound" looking down at her black and blue wrists, the shadows of long fingers compressed deeply into the flesh. "Though maybe I can. . . a little" she grimaced.

"I only have to wait a few more hours, just until tonight at least then I will be able to see Raoul, I hope he will be there. He must come, he is the operas patron" she thought to herself.

"I don't know what to wear though I don't care if I wear a costume at all, just a few hours of freedom would be as heaven. I don't even dare hope to dream that he will leave me be for the whole night". She sighed to herself.

She paced her room quietly thinking in silence.

In the intervening time Erik returned to his room, there was a pressing matter that he had to. . .stitch up. His arm was Stained red, coincidentally that matched his costume of choice. Examining his cut closely it didn't look terrible to him. He had much worse before, and he had seen his share of. . . carnage and such. Admittedly, it was the first time he had ever hurt himself on intention. He knew exactly where to cut and how deep to cut, missing vital muscles and bloodlines, unproblematic and a vivid presentation he thought. He looked at it as an aided memoire that he would not soon forget.

Stitched up and costumed in no more than an hour. He had assisted in finding Christine a costume as well, compliments of the opera popular. Simple but elegant a black dress, extravagant beading along the corset and mask seemed appropriate, the color seemed to contrast and bring out the best of her features, Meaning her porcelain skin against the raven black.

"My love, the masquerade waits for our arrival and I _know_ you cannot stand the suspense of waiting. Since patience is not something you possess, _Obviously_". he hissed to himself, leaning on the wall across from her door.

She kept herself silent and self reserved, Putting on her mask, a solemn expression on her face. She opened the door and stepped out of her room. Erik was wrong the dress looked a bit less then simple and more extravagant on her. Gazing on her for just a moment and recollected the purpose of their occasion. Putting his arm out she cautiously excepted. Her gaze never left his unyielding figure, he looked- well, as the Devil himself, magnificent _thee_ Red Death.

Through the passages they went, stopping when they reached the door leaving her dressing room. "Christine, you remember my conditions, yes?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes" she answered tensely.

"Good, never disregard them" he almost begged. And with that they left the dressing room. Quickly he led her to the Gallery, the heart of the party. Withdrawing himself from her grasp he let her descend the great staircase by herself. She looked after at him questioningly, sending her an emotionless look he nodded his head. Turning she started her search for Raoul. The Red Death stayed watching the party from a distance. –

Okay there is the next Chapter I hope you all Liked it, and just so you ALL know comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thank you Sooo much for all your support, I love it!!!


	9. Searching for a face

Descending the stairs quickly she tried her luck at disappearing it to the depth of the crowd

Descending the stairs quickly she tried her luck at disappearing it to the depth of the crowd. Her eyes wondered restlessly for a familiar figure, Raoul. Dismayed by the fact that it was a masquerade ball and therefore it would make it terribly difficult to identify anyone!

Taking off her mask in frustration, the tears welled up in her eyes, and her temples began to throb. Nevertheless she searched, thinking of the most reasonable place she would find Raoul. She weaved through the most established groups of people, and to the most secluded of corners and rooms. Knowing well enough to keep her appearance as casual as possible, the Red Death no doubt was looking over her every move, and he had even made his own entrance into the gala. Though he did not talk to anyone, the scorching caution from his eyes said enough to keep people a moderately good distance away. He simply prowled through the party and silence.

Stopping her search to contemplate her next course of action Christine leaned over the grand banister looking down to survey the area once more. Only to be knocked out of thought when a white-gloved hand was positioned about at her shoulder hesitantly, removing itself just as quickly.

"Christine?" Raoul questioned doubtfully.

"Raoul!" she whispered without turning her head to even look at him, she replaced her mask upon her face but made no other movements. "Ohh Raoul, I've never been happier to hear your voice, Listen to me I must speak with you!"

"Why will you not look upon me, Christine? Speak, speak your peace now! Where have you been all this time?" Ranting almost to himself.

"Shhh _He_ is watching _me_ stand in the shadows, _please_. We can't talk here, go to one of the boxes, box four! and I will meet you, I will explain everything. Please, now more than ever you must know how much I need you, don't doubt my love." She exhaled softly.

Her statement cut into the man like fire, and he feared for her. Reaching for her hand he tried to draw her near him, but was quickly counteracted when she withdrew.

"He is here! Go now and meet me!" With that said she headed down the stairs, hoping that Erik did not see Raoul perched behind her for that brief moment.

Merging through the doors away from the party she thought it would be a wiser decision to take a different path to the privet boxes. The halls were dimly lit and no one was in site, quickening her pace in the darkness, she was abruptly thrust back to the wall, but carefully her body was sheltered by a set of arms.

She made to scream but stopped when she recognized the persuasive figure wrapped closely about her.

"Why do you leave the party so soon my love?" the red figure breathed.

"Erik, I-"

"Yes _you_, what are _you_ doing?!"

"Nothing, I was just going to my dressing room. I felt slightly faint" she trailed off.

He looked at her suspiciously, pondering weather her statement held truth or deceit,

"What's wrong? Why do you trembling?" Concern flooded his tone.

"Nothing I'm fine, really. It's just a little too much excitement for me at the moment. Go back to the party and enjoy yourself."

"I will escort you back to your room." He took her arm in his and directed their path.

Reaching her dressing room she meekly thanked him and entered the room. Waiting a few moments to calm herself, her heart felt as if it would stop from the astonishing reality of just how observant Erik was, she knew he was watching her and now debated on whether it was a mistake to meet Raoul after all. Even so she said she would meet him, and that's what she intended to do. She peered out of her room and down the hall once more. She had to be sure no one was watching her this time. Waiting and waiting she made her way to the boxes.

Opening the door to find Raoul sitting anxiously waiting for her, his hands fidgeting with his mask. He looked up at her in astonishment.

"I honestly didn't think you were coming, and I dreaded letting you leave me those few moments ago. I feared you would never come back." He sighed.

"I'm sorry I was- Detained." Crossing the small box she took a seat next to him.

"Well, tell me. Tell me where you've been all this time, who have you been with?" anxiously he took her hands in his. Her eyes remained on their entwined fingers, she felt the warmth of his hands emanate to hers even with their gloves on.

"When I tell you this you must believe me." She paused. He felt her body tense beside his when they heard the faint click of a door next to their box. The silence dragged on for a few more moments and he could not stand it any longer.

"Christine, tell me!" he begged!

She turned her gaze to him in resolution.

"Well, you are acquainted with the stories of the Angel of Music, yes? The ones my father told of. I have been deceived Raoul! Never before in my life could I even imagine what my future held for me." Her tone ran ragged and thoughtful.

"Angel of Music? Christine this makes no sense!"

"He _lied_ to me! I've been with _him _all this time! He is _no_ Angel, he told me that he was the Angel of Music, _thee_ Angel that would send my voice to the heavens and that my father had sent him. I made promises to him in false pretense. That no earthly love would my heart hold, as long as he was with me. My voice was only for him, until he thought it ready to astonish the petty people of this earth!" her words poured out with condemnation.

"Who is this man?" dazed and astonished by the emotion that filled the young woman with so much feeling and he could not decipher what exactly she felt, fear or excitement. Love or hate.

"He is not just a man, or an earthly being, surely no angel though . . . he goes by the name of 'Erik'." she breathed.

--Okay well that's the end of this chapter. ( I made it just a little longer this time ; ) which I hope you all like) what did you think, interesting not interesting…? Well Just in case you are freaking out,…Don't think our dear Erik is so gullible! Hee hee. So with that said you can look forward to a new chapter soon (possibly an emotional roller coaster!) and I am hoping for a little R&R, Please and Thank you for Reading!! Angels-Choice.


	10. He Knows

Well first of all I am just sooo Happy that you are reading this and haven't given up on me! Because I know I am a TERRIBLE person for leaving you all in suspense for Sooo Long! And I have some excuses but None good enough to convince. Sooo thank you for your R&R.

--Negligence Ch. 10

"Erik". He repeated. "I cannot believe this" he moaned shaking his head.

When at once the pair heard the echoed hiss of Raoul's ended sentence, "Believe this"!

The young couple immediately tensed at the voice emanating throughout the box.

"I am fool; I knew he would discover us here!" Christine stood racing over to the door, while

Raoul followed in pursuit placing his arm in front of the door to block her from leaving.

"Christine, Calm down. I will not let him nor anyone else take you away from me". he

Whispered softly taking her into his arms and wiped the soft golden tendril from her face.

She looked away from him but relaxed her body to form his, leaning her head into his chest

Breathing in his scent for only a moment before withdrawing. Taking comfort from his

Dominant figure, he was everything she had ever wished or hoped for; Strong, handsome,

intelligent, even wealthy. But most of all she knew he loved her.

Pulling away resigned she looked at him, "Raoul I know more than anyone else how much

you want to keep that promise but--". She stopped as he readied himself to object.

"No, Christine you do not have to worry about an alternative. We will go away together

tonight. Far away—". But it was her turn to interrupt him.

"Stop it Raoul! Just stop! You don't understand- no amount of distance will ever separate

him from me" she ripped away from his hold. "He is here now even as we speak. I _must_ go

to him". Tears welled up in her eyes, though she put on a brave façade and showed no

other sign of weakness. Hurt and angry by her abruptness and lack of faith in his plan, half

thought out though it was.

"Go _back?_ What, to _him_?" He spat the words with bitter venom, and disgust. He felt his

heart throbbing in his chest. "Christine I Love you, and always will and I will _not_ stand by

and see you leave me along with everything you love to go to that _Monster_" Grabbing her

wrists and pulling her to him he bowed his head to take her lips into his own tasting them

with passion and desperate desire, taking in the moment letting the heat of his body and

lips convey into hers. Her form was stiff and indifferent allowing his form to feel her own

with curiosity. Finally pulling away she looked at him overwhelmed and confused. Her face

became hot, expressionless.

He had never acted in that manner before and never out of such emotions it was

completely new to her. Though she couldn't decide weather or not she felt violated. Raoul

was Not so very far from her in years and she did know that he had more-- 'experience'

with that type of thing in his life. It didn't bother her but was to be regarded differently

from men than as to women. Pushing him away her voice was steady with authority. "I 

_must_ go" she repeated. Exasperation, fury, disappointment along with many more

emotions flooded through him. He turned from her and through a forceful strike into the

door, unnerving it violently.

While it shook from the punch, the knob to the door started to twist slowly but surly.

Christine took a step back and Raoul grabbed the knob to hold it place. "Shall we let this

_Angel of music_ in Christine?" Raoul scoffed menacingly.

"_Raoul_!" she chided in fear. "_He must not see you! He will kill you_!".

"_It doesn't seem too high of a price to pay for what I am loosing"_ Looking at her wantonly.

The pressure increased on the knob forcing Raoul to use both of his hands under the

Strain. _"Erik—Please!"_ She begged. As soon as she spoke the pressure was gone instantly.

Raoul let go of the door and stepped away looking at it for a moment and slowly turned to

her.

Some thing was wrong, as horror filled her eyes and she made to speak but could not.

Tremors ensued through her as she shook stepping to the young Man. Cautiously, than

Stepping back for an unknown reason. Her screaming-shriek embodied the room as he felt

An object fall about his neck. Clasping for it, it constricted and wore into his flesh. His

Resistance being useless, he struggled to find the source to fight back to. Thrashing about

Erratically Christine ran to his side trying to free him but was thrust aside unknowingly by

Raoul himself. She fell to the ground and held her cheek. "_Erik, please! No, not now Please _

_let him go. I will go with you—He's dying!"_ She pleaded frantically! Searching for his figure in

The shadows. _"Good!"_ A sweet low voice replied composed. Raoul tried to gasp for air,

Writhing on the floor until his movements slowed. The rope was released, as he lay

motionless on the floor. Christine made to go to him, when her so called angel caught her

hastily within his arms clasping around her tightly, crushing her into him. "_No, my sweet, _

_No. __You are coming with me!" _He snarled.--

Okay well that is the end of this Chapter! Any comments?? Suggestions where you might like this story to go I am always open to ideas! THANX For the Support! You guys Are Great!


	11. And then

(P.s. Don't flip out and not finish the chapter…)

Struggling to escape his grasp, she tried uselessly to reach Raoul. Erik held her hand dragging her out of the room, as she outstretched her other arm to Raoul in his abrupt unconsciousness. Tears tumbled down her cheeks "Murderer!" she shrieked, turning to him she made a movement to strike off his mask, swiftly her arm flew. Unfortunately not fast enough he caught her arm just in time, twisting her arm behind her along with the other one, "another scissor incident my dear?" He laughed.

"Why hide what God intended you to have Erik?! A Face as hideous as your very soul, that must be the reason why you wear a mask." she spat with true anger.

Holding her hands together with one hand he twisted her to face him. Pushed her back to the door abruptly yet gently, placing his hand over her mouth. "You would be wise to not say something that you might regret Christine!" he whispered only inches from her face. 'Or something I might regret' he thought grimly to himself.

She Looked at him with un-masked emotions silently. He quickly escorted her out of the room, heading for the fifth cellar. His speed with accelerating with every step, until they were running Christine struggled and prayed that someone might be in the dark corridors to catch sight of them. Her mind raced rapidly, "Raoul, is dead. Or is he, there's still a chance that he lives. What am I going to do? I could never life in that Hell with Erik. If he will even let me live now, his temper is climaxed. No I know he couldn't live with himself if he were to actually kill me." As well as many more thoughts just raced on.

Erik did not speak for the first and second flight of stairs down, but they made it that far without any complications. He knew no one world go any further except to retrieve stage sets and props for the productions, it was safe to say that they were home free.

In a matter of moments they were in his so called 'Home'. He sat Christine down in a chair in his music room. Kneeling down in front of her, he removed the glove off her left hand placing a less than modest ring on her ring finger. She thrashed about in her seat as he did this. Though his large frame could easily control her sudden movements, He let her stand up and move away from him trying to remove the ring with great strain.

"You and I are bound Christine, That ring is merely a symbol of what we share. Try as much as you like to remove it, but I guarantee you its useless." He still kneeled in front of the chair she was just sitting in.

She cried out in exasperation, the ring would not budge. He got up quickly and headed for the door. This made her stop and watch him intensely.

"Where are you going!?" she cried! "You have me here, what more could you want?!" She spat the words at him

"Oh Darling, don't even begin to grasp what I want" and then he paused at the door, his hand on the knob.

"It's Raoul! Isn't it, He's still alive isn't he!?!" she chided hopefully.

He turned to her on his heel. For the first time she saw the burning of his eyes as black as night. "Did you enjoy your last moments with him? By the looks of it you must have. And just how was that kiss?" He stepped towards her. "Or should I just find out for myself just how sweet your lips taste." Again he stepped closer to her, she quickly stepped back. "Perhaps, not now my Dear? Maybe later then, be content with your memories together Christine!" He said without tone. He turned back to the door and quickly made his exit.

He had to hurry back to that box! He made much better time without having to drag Christine along with him. Entering the box without hesitation, Raoul lay where Erik had left him. He moved about slowly on the floor, he rolled to his side slowly. Feeling at his neck he removed the limp rope from about his neck and coughed, choking in as much air that his lungs would allow. Erik circled the unaware Viscount slowly, patiently.

Writers BLAhhh (because I haven't written in soo long)-

Okay I just had to put that at the top for Raoul fans. I'm just not ready to give up such a great character. (That's not foreshadowing that I'm going to Knock off Raoul either, Everyone is fair game in this story) SECONDLY, IM SORRY FOR THE 'HIATUS'!!!! Soo I just read my story for the first time…in a LONG time. Is it just me and the embarrassing fact that I'm the one writing it or does this sound like an emotional rollercoaster/ Really corny. Hee hee. I also apologize for the many spelling errors and faults in the writing, I really have just made this for fun. (I think it shows). But it really does make me sooo grateful for you WONDERFUL readers who enjoy this story, like I do YOU guys are what makes this so fun for me and want to keep going. And you overlook Mannnny faults, as well as my "once in a while, random, in a blue moon" postings on this story. Depending on how this chapter takes, I will write and Post more soon. Thanx you! Your ever grateful writer!


	12. Unexpected Changes

"You know she believes your dead, don't you." Erik said plainly as he circled Raoul's disheveled figure laying on the damp floor. "Although, why wouldn't she believe you are dead, I put on quite a 

_convincing_ performance" he laughed to himself.

"_You Bastard_!" Raoul growled with as much emphasis as his throbbing and dry throat would allow, as he yearned for water.

This set Erik aback just a little, "You have some fight in you Viscount-Unfortunately you don't know how to pick your fights. I could just leave you down here to die..." He paused just a moment "-If I wanted. Yes, if I wanted... Not to mention Christine would be none the wiser. She'd believe that you died where I left you in the opera box..." He stopped, and mulled the idea in his mind.

Dawning realization flickered in Raoul's eyes and he felt death falling upon him. "Your very existence is a crime against God! You Filthy-" Raoul was abruptly cut short, he felt the instant pressure of Erik's boot on his throat, gagging and gasping for air he tried to remove the the cold boot from his neck.

"However, that would be to good for you-too..._easy_, I suppose... Well not to worry dear Viscount. I have something else planned for you." Erik's' voice had a tone that Raoul couldn't make out, and at that moment he wished he was dead. He started to lose conscious, under the relentless pressure of Erik's boot.

The last thing he saw was Erik starting to lean down over him and pulling out something from his pocket...

Consciousness came and went to Raoul many times, so many that he had lost track. Only awake long enough to get his fill of water that Erik had so conveniently rationed and left out for him, and he'd never been so thankful yet so resentful in his life. With every swallow that he took he questioned Erik's motives, _What did he mean 'other plans'? Why did he leave this water for him?_ Perhaps one last sadistic trick to prolong his suffering before he died. Erik knowing full well that Raoul was a God fearing man, and by refusing this water would be choosing to die, that in itself would be a sin in Gods eyes. Yet for all the pain he felt, now after becoming consciousness and unconscious so many a time he had felt a numbness about him, and no more pain. He took it as almost an acceptance that the end was near for him.

He slowly took another small swig of water, letting himself start to blackout again- Until he heard a soft but distinctive voice calling his name, he struggled to open his eyes, _why was it so hard for him to open his eyes?_ He made a motion to touch his face, however he was counteracted by an iron grip of boney cold fingers and the potent stench of death wrapped about his wrist. He tried to reclaim his arm with the other but was unable to as Erik had already ceased it. With such alarm Raoul automatically gasped at his inability to move.

"The pain" was all he could coherently express in words.

"_The pain_" the voice mimicked back with emphasized force.

And now he felt it, his entire body ached, that being nothing however compared to the agonizing throbbing he felt emanating from his face.

"_You! What have you done to me!" _He Screamed!


	13. Authors Rant

Authors Note-

Hello you wonderful people that are reading this. I really want to thank you for taking the time to read my Phic. To thank you not only for your time- But for the fact that you chose Mine to read, out of all the Hundreds of stories and talented authors that are out there. This is just my little note to say I haven't totally abandoned this story. AND I know I have asked people to Review-because lets face it, who doesn't LOVE PRAISE, and who isn't after those kinds of reviews?(ha ha) So that aside, I've also been open to Ideas from you (the reader) and even encouraged them. BUT now I'm going to say that if you've made it THIS far into the story, than obviously it isn't Bad enough that I need to make Extreme and Critical Changes-SOO Enjoy this story for what it is. Because I really don't plan on changing my Overall style of this phic. (Grammer and Spelling included- If your wondering why I capitalize random words, then I should tell you It's my own take on emphasizing words much like italicizing them.) But don't go saying 'This is Awful, Change! Rewrite! Etc' That's like going to a buffet and finishing off your tenth plate only to say 'This is awful!'

(Sorry for the rant.)

Much Love, Angels Choice.


	14. What Mercy

**Yay New Chapter, and it's not as short this time, Sorry Some are so Short- I write them as they come me. And Once again Sorry for the Rant, I'm sure you've all wanted to say the same on here at one time or another. Haha. And want to Personally thank Gravity01-I REALLY appreciate the support, it was really something I just needed to hear. I now feel that if someone were to flat out say 'THIS SUCKS' I could laugh it off. You really hit the bulls-eye on how I feel about this story. ( I just wanna get it out there before I go back and edit.) As for the delay in posts I wish I could give you all a legitimate excuse as to why it has been so long, but I simply don't have one and will try to keep**** a steady update on chapters this time around...**

Erik made no reply but tightened his grip around the younger mans wrists, as he struggled to reach for his face.

"Stop thrashing about," Erik said in an oddly peaceful voice. "You see _Raoul, _If I may be so bold as to address you so _Sir?_" And mocking Raoul like this for some reason tickled Erik to his utter delight, he thrived on it.

By what his mask didn't cove you could see Erik's best imitation of a smile. "No objections?" He asked surprised, not wait for Raoul's reply he simply continued. "Now you see- wounds, such as the ones you've acquired must be looked after and tended to, oh so carefully. And Raoul that is _exactly_ what I have done for you. Tended to your _every_ need, and you would throw away all my hard work by infecting yourself by digging these _filthy Hands_ into _My_ new masterpiece?" Lifting Raoul's arms to emphasize his point. "tsk, tsk dear boy...I'm...rather disappointed to be quite honest." the smile never leaving Erik's lips.

Raoul let his arms go limp, Erik knowing this to be his sign of submission. Releasing Raoul then standing up while straightening his suit coat. "You've never seen a festering wound have you? Well there's a first time for everything isn't there." Erik said in a matter of fact way. Raoul just sat there and let Erik's words seep into him, the pain he felt about his wrists and body immediately began to dissolve with the released pressure of Erik's grip as he now lay still and let his body calm itself, his face still had a severe aching to it. But he dared not touch it.

"Now listen to me closely, the water I've been giving you to drink has also been filled with a pain reliever-much like that of morphine. Believe it or not Raoul, but you _are _over the worst of it. Well this type of pain that is... Hmmm your wanting to know how long you've been like _That, _I can tell-well Your going on day 8, I believe. I've been lessening the dose of pain reliever as the days go by. Because I need you to be conscious enough to eat. You see it would just ruin everything if you were to die now _Raoul_, wouldn't it?" He pouted with insincerity. "I've left you some bread, take care to eat it be for the rats do, Raoul."

Just the way Erik said his name made Raoul _sick _as if the devil himself were addressing him as a comrade.

He knew he needed to clear his mind, how could he make it out of here _alive_? Not to mention that if this is what was happening to him then what of _Christine!_

_Christine. Christine. Christine! _Her name kept running through Raoul's mind endlessly. "Christine." was all he managed to choke out to himself.

Erik paused, looking at the man and then to his watch. "Ah yes Christine." Erik Sighed. _"Well I must be on my way, Christine must be worried sick, about me _and where _I _am." He snickered to himself. Taking one last look at Raoul he turned on his heel and started to walk away. "Raoul de Changy, you might not know it now, but I have shown you a great many mercies."

Making his way to his home Erik entered in the front door, something he rarely if ever he had done. He took off his suit coat and laid it atop the stairway railing. Walking into the dimly lit living room, where he found Christine sitting by the fireplace reading a book. Slowly he walked closer to where she sat. She didn't bother look up from her book.

He stood gazing at her for a moment, and he knew she felt his eyes upon her.

"Good evening, Angel..." he cooed softly.

She didn't even look up at him, but closed her book and pressed her small fingers around it in her lap.

Slowly he walked even closer to her and knelt at her feet, his eyes meeting her's- She quickly looked away and made to stand up. But he caught her hands, still wrapped about her book, gently pressing her back to her seat. "_Please, Christine, Please. I know your upset with me. I can stand you not being able to look at me. But to deny me the sound of your voice-It has been days." _He sounded exasperated. Still holding her hands in his, he caressed his fingers along her hands and wrists while staring at them.

"_I Love you Christine" _was all he said.

Once again she made to stand and brush him aside, this time he did not stop her but stood up and watched as she started to leave the room. She paused for a moment staring at the staircase, "Where is he Erik?" she breathed the words out ever so quietly.

"_Forget Him_" he said sternly. 'Christine, _no one_ will _ever_ love you as _I_ do. If anything you were no more than a whim of desire to him. _I know it! I saw the way he looked at you_! _And it made me sick!"_

She turned to him with a callus in her eyes he'd never seen before. "_Stop!_" she yelled. "Raoul _Loved_ me-he _loves_ me!" Within a single moment of saying that her glare went soft and she slowly walked towards him, taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers. Then resting her other hand on his shoulder. "Tell me _Angel_, tell me he's alive isn't he?" she pleaded innocently as a child, her voice was a chorus of angels to his ears.

Though he knew full well what she was trying to accomplish he could not resist, he wrapped his arms around her waist, still holding her hand. He pressed his body to hers. Taking in all that she was.

"If you love me-" she whispered.

"_I love you_ Christine," he assured her, "More than you or perhaps even I will ever know." he replied in her ear not giving her the chance to finish the rest of her sentence before.

He pressed his hand up and along her waist and smelt the faint perfume in her hair, then feeling her body stiffen he pulled away from her abruptly almost pushing her to the wall. He immediately made his way up the stairs, to his music room.

Leaving her their to collect her thoughts, she heard his door shut and the sound of him playing his music begin.

Her emotion quickly over coming her as she began to sob uncontrollably and fall to the floor,

"_Erik_!" She screamed out his name in anger and frustration.

**So There it is, your newest chapter-I just broke through a small writers block so I think you can hopefully expect another chapter fairly soon :) **


End file.
